1. Field
This disclosure relates to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to forming source/drain contact structures for transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the dimensions of semiconductor devices in integrated circuits become ever smaller, the sizes of the constituent parts of these devices are also becoming smaller. For example, the sizes of transistors are continually decreasing, leading to decreases in the sizes of transistor source/drain regions. These smaller source/drain regions provide a smaller contact area for the source/drain contacts that electrically connect the source/drain regions to other electrical features. Smaller contact areas, however, can cause undesirable increases in contact resistance. Consequently, there is a need for methods of forming source/drain contact structures with low contact resistance.